Universeball
Universeball |image = Universeball.png |intoexisting = Yes |friends = Everybody |enemies = Stealing my clay! |birthdate = 13.8 Billion years ago (as Big Bang) |personality = is of very possessive lonely |status = Alive |notes = The universe is where all of Polandball takes place |language = All |caption = Remove Black Holeball! }} Universeball, also known as Cosmosball or Polandballball, is a very, very, very large ball that contains all that we know of. It contains very many Galaxyballs. He is by far the known oldest ball. Although Universeball is not often shown as an individual in certain comics, he resides as the setting of all of them. All Polandball comics take place in the Universeball, and most countries do not realize that. Poland wishes he can explore the universe, but because of his lack of monies, he currently cannot and probably will not ever explore Universe's deep wonders. Universeball is usually very peaceful, as he prefers not to interfere with other countryballs, planetballs, or galaxyballs for that matter. If Universe does interact with other beings, however, it will probably come with extreme cataclysmic consequences, ending Polandball as we know it. Everybody wants to know where and how universeball came from. But Universeball say no because is of irrelevant topic. He can into Galaxy filaments, meaning that galaxies are not placed randomly and dark matter holds galaxies together. Proof? Look here. It Can Anschluss Into Mega Multiverse (DUN DUN DUN) How He Formed (?) Deity A lonely deity was bored so he created it. This might be what most world religions accept, but it's mostly controversial because of topic below... (although the Roman Catholic Church accepts the Big Bang theory) Big Bang An earlier universeball ended with a Big Crunch and exploded with radiation and a lot of energy. Black Hole Theory A Black Holeball ate a Universeball. His protons disintegrated and he evaporated. He exploded, and he died. Vacuum Decay Theory This is a relatively new theory based on whether or not the Higgs boson is metastable. If it is, there is a possibility the boson could suddenly decay into a lower energy state, releasing so much energy it causes other nearby bosons within the Higgs field to decay as well. This results in a bubble where the inside is at a lower, more stable energy state. All the extra energy is pushed out to the boundaries, incinerating anything that touches it instantly. It is possible that the Universeball is one such bubble expanding into another, larger unstable universe. How He Will End (?) Big Crunch Gravity wins and everything collides. All of Polandball will be a very small fireball. Big Freeze Expansion wins and new starballs won't form. They will die in this order: # Blue Super Giantballs # Yellow Dwarfballs # Red Dwarfballs # White Dwarfballs # Black Dwarfballs # Neutron Starballs # Black Holeballs Afterward, many planetballs will be left without stars and will remain floating through space at temperatures barely above absolute zero. They will become so old that they will eventually just decay, leaving Polandball finally able to of into space. That leaves only Black Holeballs to live. Then, trillions of years in the future, their protons will disintegrate and they will evaporate and die. Death by Non-Existence In this very unlikely scenario, the universe will disappear suddenly due to the quantum flux. But it is very unlikely. Because of this very low chance, all countryballs laugh at this possibility. But being too (un)lucky will lead to this happening. Big Rip Dark energy takes over both gravity and expansion and tears up everything, and nothing will survive. Phase Transition Basically called a "Death Bubble" and will consume everything in its path. Nothing will survive him. Deity destroys the universe The deity gets bored of it or Polandballs break too many rules He doesn't Universal physics and/or diety is kind and Universeball cannot into end Gallery Cute Universeball.png Size doesn't matter.png|Size doesn't matter (Spacetime_Inspector) Universal need for alone time.png|Universal need for alone time (Spacetime_Inspector) Planetballmap.png How to draw There are many ways to draw Universeball- here's one of them! # Draw a dark purple ball # Sprinkle little white, light blue, black, red, orange, and yellow dots all around. # Draw some vibrant, colourful galaxies! # Add the eyes. # Enter a more advanced image program than Paint (gasp!), and change the background to be transparent. # You're done! Category:Universeball Category:No Geography Category:Space Category:Everything